


Girl Talk - Chantelle/Jing - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chantelle and Jing discuss girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk - Chantelle/Jing - Bad Education

Being besties with Stephen, and not being particularly friends with any other boys in her class, Chantelle was hard pressed to find someone to talk about girls with. So imagine her reaction when Jing came out. They were already friends, but Chantelle was always under the impression that she was asexual. Turns out, Jing was very, very, very into girls, much to Chantelle’s delight.

... ... ...

Knocking back the last of the wine bottle in her hand, Chantelle turned the TV off, and turned to Jing who was sprawled on her bed, already a bit affected by the bottle and a half she had already drunk. Chantelle never knew she could drink so much, but then, she didn’t know she was a lesbian for like 3 years.

“So come on, who do you think is cute?” Chantelle giggled, flipping over onto her front, legs rocking back and forth in the air, typical girl talk pose.

“Ah, give me time, I only became a lesbian last week.” Jing snorted, cracking open another bottle. Chantelle giggled, but her legs continued to rock expectantly. Jing was momentarily distracted by the golden brown skin, but quickly snapped out of it as she so often had to. Sighing, she smiled. “Fine. Well... Oh, I don’t know. Say a name, I’ll rate them.”

Chantelle squealed excitedly, her mind churning out names.

“Cleo?”

“A generous 5 out of ten. The personality just... Eh.” Jing trailed off, shrugging.

“Ugh, I know what you mean. Uh, ooh, how about that Brit in the year below? Y’know, the one with the glasses?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s cute as fuck. 8. Strong 8. Possible 9.” Jing nodded, grinning. Chantelle smiled in agreement. Her smile fell briefly as she thought about something, but as the wine was blocking her brain-y skills, she didn’t really think much about what came out (ha) of her mouth.

“What about me?” Chantelle said, somewhat shyly.

“You? Ah man... Well, not above a 9.8, there’s always room for improvement. Not everybody can be a 10.0 like me.” Jing joked, but inside she was screaming and jumping all over the room.

“Jing!” Chantelle laughed, stretching out a hand to slap her leg. “Come on! Seriously, what would you give me?”

“I’m being serious. High 9. Not quite a 10.” Jing said, more bravely than she thought was possible.

“Bitch, why not?” Chantelle said indignantly.

“I tend not to rate people 10s unless I’ve kissed them.” Jing shrugged, dropping a hint so huge it caused an earthquake in Australia.

“Then I’m getting me a 10.” Chantelle smiled, hoisting herself off her front and crawling across the bed until she was straddling Jing. Their breath mingled in the air, probably containing enough alcohol to get the oxygen drunk.

 _Maybe they would go off and shag two hydrogens to make water- Jing, why are you making science jokes this is NOT the time_.

As her drunken thoughts subsided, she noticed, truly noticed, how close Chantelle was, but of course, Jing wanted her closer.

As they separated after a good ten minutes of energetic kissing, Jing couldn’t help thinking that she no longer needed alcohol to get her drunk. Chantelle smiled, and rolled over to Jing’s side, cuddling in under her arm. Jing pulled her close, the smell of her freshly washed hair floating into her nose. She smiled, pressing a kiss to Chantelle’s temple.

“11.”


End file.
